Salvando las distancias
by Mery Malfoy Black
Summary: El último gran golpe de Draco Malfoy le llevará hasta límites insospechados por conseguir ganar a su amigo Blaise Zabini, que tiene grandes planes para cierta castaña...


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

**Capitulo 1: ¿A qué temen los ratones?**

- Y ¿en serio le distes alcohol a la Sra. Norris?

- Así es Pansy, pero mereció la pena ¿verdad Draco?

- Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque lo mejor fue ver la cara de Snape con las flores que le enviaste.- Todos rieron.

- No me lo puedo creer…

- Yo tampoco, ¡siempre me ganaba Draco!- Blaise consiguió que de nuevo estallasen carcajadas.

- Que pena que dejaseis atrás esa faceta vuestra.

Pansy, Blaise y Draco llevaban varias horas conversando animadamente en su sala común, recordando pasadas apuestas. Pansy les abandonó a los pocos minutos de aquellas últimas palabras, mientras que a los otros dos chicos se les pasó una misma idea por la cabeza…

- Sabes Draco, creo que Pansy tiene razón. Deberíamos volver a las andadas…- Draco vaciló unos momentos antes de mirarle con socarronería.

- ¿Estás seguro Blaise? Recuerda que nadie ha ganado nunca al Rey.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Draco. Como antaño entonces, quien pierda empieza y si uno se raja, tortura…- Draco asintió mientras que indicaba de nuevo cada detalle.- ¿Cara o Cruz?

- ¿Tú que crees?- Zabini hecho la moneda al aire.

- Cruz… Mierda. Empiezo.

- Tienes que besar a la comadreja.- Blaise enarcó una ceja

- Demasiado sencillo. Además, ya sabes que a la chica Weasley la tengo ganas desde hace tiempo…

- ¿Quién habló de que fuera la pequeña comadreja a la que tuvieses que besar? Yo me refería a alguien más cercano a San Potter.- Draco sonrió astutamente al ver la cara de horror que se le había quedado a su amigo.- ¿Acaso prefieres la tortura? ¿Te rajas tan rápido?

- Después de esta no sigues vivo, si no he muerto del asco antes. ¿Tiempo?

- Hasta la cena de mañana. Y necesito una prueba de que es verdad.

- No te preocupes, la tendrás. Nos vemos mañana con Snape. No me esperes despierto.- Draco tan solo asintió. La apuesta estaba más que ganada.  
>El ojigris salió, como cada tarde, de la mazmorra y se encaminó hacia los jardines para pensar un rato y para pasar el tiempo hasta que, como cada tarde, se encontró con una chica de ojos bonitos y, como normalmente le sucedía, se olvidó de su cometido para centrarse en otro completamente diferente…<p>

* * *

><p>Era una mañana nueva y relajada en la sala de los Slytherins, pero no tan relajada en la sala de gryffindor, donde Draco Malfoy despertaba en una cama que no era la suya. No muy extrañado, y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se vistió y bajó al salón de la sala. Desde la escalera pudo divisar un bulto en el sofá, pensaba no hacerle demasiado caso hasta que cayó en cuenta de que aquel bulto era una chica… Se acercó un poco e intento ver quien era aquella muchacha, pero al no conseguir ponerla nombre decidió rodear el sofá y…<p>

- Atrévete a tocarme y serás lo último que hagas, Malfoy.- Él aludido se sorprendió al descubrir quién era.

- Guau Granger, creo que te subestimaba. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- Ella suspiró y abrió lentamente los ojos para instantes después empezarse a desperezarse.

- Los de Gryffindor saben que no se tienen que acercar a mí cuando me despierto y Zabini, Nott, Spencer, etc. También, asique tan sólo faltabas tú para venir a tirarse a alguien de mi casa y salir sin curiosear…

- Y…

- Oye mira, antes de nada, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Lárgate, pasa de mí como has hecho toda tu vida.

- Sabes, es una oferta bastante tentadora, pero me veo en la obligación de rechazarla.- La castaña tan solo enarcó una ceja sin llegar a creer lo que oía y se puso de pie para encararlo. Ese pequeño acto le valió al albino para revisarla y calificarla de arriba abajo.- Joder Granger, deberías de dejar ver tus curvas de vez en cuando por los pasillos…- La chica se miró y se dio cuenta del pijama, un tanto provocativo, que llevaba. Le volvió a mirar, seguramente de haber estado más despejada se habría sonrojado hasta convertirse en un tomate pero, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

- Ya te he alegrado el día…- Lanzó un bostezo mientras que estiraba los brazos, lo que ocasiono que la camiseta que llevaba ella subiese más de lo común, detalle con el cual se deleitaron los ojos del rubio.- Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a la cama, si quieres quedarte, allá tú.

- ¿Se supone que me estás invitando a ir contigo?- La pregunta del chico la hizo girarse y bajar los pocos escalones que había conseguido subir hasta estar a unos metros de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? Nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra y tienes que elegir uno de los días en los que ya te has tirado a una chica y yo… Dejémoslo en uno de los días que estoy agotada. Y ¿en serio piensas, o quieres creer, que te voy a invitar así, sin más, a acostarte conmigo?

- La verdad es que no era una de mis fantasías sexuales, pero hombre, ahora que te veo a fondo…- La volvió a dar un repaso con la mirada y se relamió.- Quizá hasta se convierta en una de mis favoritas.

-Esta bien… ¿puedes acercarte un poquito?- Draco hizo lo que le mandaba, mientras que ella ya se encargaba de recortar mucho más el espacio. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente pegados, le cogió de la corbata se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído: - No creas que me acuesto con un tío tan fácilmente, y menos aún con uno que ha agotado toda su energía. Siéntete orgulloso por haberme visto así y déjame en paz. ¿De acuerdo?- La chica se despegó de él y se alejó tan rápido como pudo pero, como todo el mundo sabe, nadie es tan rápido como Draco Malfoy, que la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia la pared más cercana, haciendo así que quedase encerrada entre sus brazos.

- No, lo cierto es que no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué debería de dejarte ir?

- ¡¿Por qué coño te ha dado por acostarte conmigo?

- Porque estas buena, realmente más que eso.- Miró con apetito los labios y el cuello de la castaña.

- Hazme un favor, recuerda que yo te pedí amablemente que me dejases tranquila.- Dicho esto, y sin que él pudiese reaccionar siquiera, le pegó un mordisco en el cuello que se prolongó hasta que el chico quitó los brazos de su alrededor, para mirarla con sorpresa.- Te vas con demasiado de aquí, y si dices algo de esto, diré que intentaste violar a una sangre sucia… Y ahora…- La chica volvió a bostezar.- Buenas noches.

Su imagen se perdió para el chico nada más llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, pero la sonrisa pícara de él se había instalado en su boca desde que le había dicho aquella última frase. Tanto el uno como el otro tenían clara una cosa, la leona acaba de dejar entrever dientes, pero uno nunca se debe de jugar con el veneno de la serpiente…

* * *

><p>La mañana transcurrió con normalidad y al llegar la hora de la comida, Draco seguía sin haber visto a Blaise ni una sola vez…<p>

El rubio pensaba en lo que haría con Granger por haberle tratado así, cuando se encontró pegado a la pared y con una chica en frente suyo.

- Lo siento Brown, pero no estoy dispuesto a acostarme con las chicas de Zabini.

- Jaja, serás gilipollas.- Draco miró extrañado a la chica, parecía Lavender, sin embargo ella nunca diría palabrotas.- Tío Draco, soy yo, Blaise.

- Guau, no te creía tan inteligente Blaise.

- Lo sé. Ahora observa. - La chica, quiero decir, el muchacho guiñó un ojo a Draco y se fue mientras meneaba provocadoramente las caderas, consiguiendo con ello que todos los chicos que estaban tras ella empezaran a babear. Draco observó a sus supuestos compañeros y rió internamente al pensar en cómo cambiaría la situación si supieran quién era realmente. Cuando llegó a su mesa miró escuetamente a la de los leones buscando a Blaise, pero entre medias se topó con cierta castaña y cuando hubo pasado un tiempo sin quitarla los ojos de encima, la chica alzó su mirada hacia él y Draco levantó la copa rápidamente en forma de saludo, mientras que veía en su cara un leve gesto de confusión. En ese preciso momento, Lavender se levantó de su sitio y se sentó en las piernas de Ron Wesley. Cuando este terminó de tragar la comida la rubia le plantó un beso que hizo que todo el mundo estallase en comentarios, risitas y cuchicheos. El ojigris, por su parte, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa mientras que intentaba aguantarse la risa por un lado y las ganas de vomitar por otro, pero ver como el pelirrojo empezaba a responder a su amigo no mejoraba la situación.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de gryffindor, Hermione hacía todo lo posible por no mirar ni a su amigo ni a la rubia, pero se le hacía una tarea imposible. Y cuando por fin Lavender salió del comedor, despidiéndose con un "luego nos vemos Ro-Ro" la castaña no pudo aguantar más y, desviando la mirada, se rió internamente.

- Bueno Ron… Asique, tú y Brown…- El pelirrojo se encogió los hombros.

- Ya ves Harry, quien lo habría dicho.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, y ¿qué tal?

- Guau Harry, no te imaginas ha sido…

- Si me disculpan, voy dar un paseo, luego nos vemos…- Con esto la muchacha se marchó del comedor, dejando a sus amigos discutir sobre el "fabuloso" beso de la chica.

Sin mucha consciencia de cómo había llegado hasta allí, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a pocos metros del árbol que estaba enfrente del lago y decidió encaminarse hacia allí y pensar un rato. Al estar ya un poco más cerca, diviso en una de las ramas una túnica colgada, y durante un instante pensó en dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero la intriga pudo con ella y rodeo el árbol para descubrir al propietario de la prenda.

Se petrificó al descubrir al príncipe de Slytherin recostado contra el árbol de un modo que le hacía imposible quitar sus ojos de él. El ojigris estaba totalmente desarreglado, con la corbata desecha, los primeros botones de la camisa sueltos, el pelo desordenado y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sirviéndole como almohada. En pocos segundos, el chico abrió uno de sus ojos y al verla, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que la castaña se quedase totalmente sin aliento. Recobró el sentido cuando el vio que el muchacho daba unos golpecitos a su lado, en el suelo, para que se sentará junto a él.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Lo mismo que tu preciosa, contemplo las vistas, solo que pensé que quizá estarías más a gusto sentada…- Abrió el ojo que le faltaba mientras se los tapaba levemente con una mano, para que no le diese el reflejo el sol, y contempló la cara de asombro de la chica. Rió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó entre ellos, hasta llegado un punto que Draco no sabía si Hermione continuaba con él o se había marchado. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar como sonaba el aplastar de las hojas al lado suyo. De pronto recordó su encuentro con la leona en la madrugada y se le antojo hacer algo pero, aunque tenía un plan, al ver a la chica tumbada bocarriba a su lado le hizo olvidarse de todo. La revisó un par de veces, deleitándose con cada una de ellas. Nunca pensó que vería a la muchacha así, con la túnica tirada en el suelo, el pelo revuelto, que se esparcía libremente por donde gustase, la falda ligeramente remangada ascendía de las rodillas dejando, por segunda vez en el día, a un embobado Draco pasmado por tanta sensualidad agolpada en un ser tan pequeño.

Casi sin darse cuenta se dejó guiar por sus instintos y una de sus manos empezó a vagar sobre las piernas de ella subiendo y bajando libremente. La castaña pegó un pequeño bote al notar el contacto pero segundos después apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, sonrisa que, aunque duro poco, no pasó inadvertida para Draco.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Malfoy?

- ¿A caso no te gusta?

- La verdad, me haces cosquillas…- Esta vez Hermione dejo que la sonrisa floreciera en su rostro sin ningún reparo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué me dices ahora?- Draco dejó que su mano subiese hacia el muslo de la chica, llevándose parte de la falda con el movimiento.

- Que como continúes tocándome tendré que tomar medidas…- Hermione dejó de notar la mano del chico recorriendo su pierna, y se extrañó tanto de que el ojigris no reprochara ni dijese nada que abrió los ojos para comprobar que pasaba. Hermione botó sobre si misma al encontrarse dos orbes grises a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Y ahora qué…

- ¿Te incomodo acaso?

- Lo cierto es que sí, ¿podrías alejarte un poco?

- ¿Acercarme?... Bueno, solo porque tú me lo pides…- Draco empezó a improvisar un recorrido con su nariz, que iba desde la clavícula de Hermione hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió sensualmente.

- Te lo advierto, deja de jugar.

- ¿O sino qué?- Draco mordió el cuello de la castaña justo en el mismo lugar donde había sido mordido él esa misma mañana.

- Nada… Solo que yo también se jugar.- Justo al acabar de hablar Draco notó que la castaña colocaba una mano en su entrepierna que, seguidamente, empezaba a subir y a bajar a un ritmo escandalosamente sensual. El ojigris despertó del shock cuando escuchó la risa cantarina de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- No eres tan santa como todo el mundo cree, ¿Eh Granger?

- Ya ves, las apariencias engañan… Una preguntita Malfoy, ¿Por qué no dejas de acosarme? ¿A caso te quieres acostar conmigo?

- Eres tú la que me acosa, yo estaba aquí antes… Y, además, yo nunca he dicho que me quiera acostar contigo, sólo estoy jugando…- Draco volvió a colocar una mano en el muslo de la muchacha mientras que se acercaba a su oído para susurrarla.- ¿No serás tú la que se quiere acostar conmigo, Granger?

- Eso tenlo por seguro pequeño huroncito.- Draco la miró perplejo y se extrañó cuando ella le dio un leve empujoncito en el pecho para que girase, a lo que él accedió gustoso. Cuando la chica estuvo encima de él, se acercó lenta y tentadoramente a su boca mientras le decía.-Pero como bien te dije antes, ya agotaste todas tus fuerzas.- Con esto acortó definitivamente la distancia que separaba sus labios y le mordió en la comisura. Draco vio como Hermione se levantaba mientras que se relamía.-El sabor de la sangre de un sangre pura es realmente exquisito.- Draco se llevó una mano a su boca y comprobó que, donde antes habían estado la boca de la chica, ahora sólo había sangre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hermione se vio nuevamente acorralada por los brazos del muchacho, solo que estaba vez era contra el árbol.

- Eres una sádica salvaje, Granger.- Ella únicamente se encogió de hombros y le miró socarronamente.

- Puede ser, pero tú eres un morboso.

- Quizás un poco… Pero al menos no me dedicó a chupar la sangre de los demás…- Hermione rió.

- Lo dices como si fuera un vampi…- Hermione se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Harry, que repetían el nombre de su amiga una y otra vez. El rubio notó como ponía los ojos en blanco para después decirle:

- Bueno, requieren mi ayuda.

- Uhm… Te dejare ir si me respondes a algo.- Hermione le miró dudosa.

- ¿Me das tu palabra de que luego me podré ir?- Él asintió.- De acuerdo, pregunta.

- ¿Qué hiciste a la noche?- Draco observo como tragaba saliva mientras que buscaba que contestar.

- Pase la noche con alguien.

- No me digas… - Reprochó irónicamente Draco,- ¿Con quién?

- ¡Pst! La próxima vez especifica más tu pregunta. Ya he contestado a UNA pregunta, además de que…

- ¡Vale, vale!- Draco la contempló divertido mientras que alzaba los brazos, como indicando que lo había pillado.- Puedes irte.- Ella le miró una última vez, acto seguido se arregló un poco, recogió su túnica y se marchó.

* * *

><p>- ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Draco se sentó en su sitio, al lado de Blaise, mientras que Snape empezaba a hablar.<p>

- Claro, te dije que me verías en defensa.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal el beso con la comadreja?- Los ojos de Blaise pasaron de mostrar diversión a obscurecerse de tal manera que daba miedo.

- Un auténtico asco, llevo dos horas lavándome la boca y aun me parece que está sucia e infectada. –Draco rió.- Y tu Draco, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

- No, ninguna, era curiosidad… ¿Estás preparado para tu prueba?- Draco asintió mientras tomaba los apuntes puestos en la pizarra.

- Uhm… Tenía una idea, pero seguro que no lo consigues, asique mejor pienso en otra…- Draco sabía que únicamente lo decía para fastidiarle, pero esa era la típica frase que aunque se intenta evitar de todas las maneras posibles, siempre conseguía su objetivo.

- No seas maricón y dime qué es…

- De acuerdo, tú lo quisiste.- Blaise sonrió perversamente y durante unos segundos Draco se temió lo peor.- Debes ser fiel a Granger.

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Toda la clase se giró a mirarle.

- ¿Alguna objeción con lo que acaba de decir la señorita Granger?- Y justo tenía que interrumpirla a ella.-... Señor Malfoy, le hablo a usted.- Draco intentaba recordar algo de lo que estuviese diciendo la castaña, hasta que por fin se lo ocurrió algo.- El primer hechizo necesita una cantidad considerable de luz para poder ser apreciado…

- Muy bien dicho señor Malfoy, aunque estábamos hablando del Disiunctus, no del Illusionarim… Aun así, ¿podría hacernos una demostración de cómo sería el Illusionarim cuando la señorita Granger terminase de explicar?

- Por supuesto profesor.- Draco volvió su cabeza hacia Blaise mientras que este paraba de reír.- Bueno, ¿piensas explicarme de que va eso de ser fiel?

- Pues eso, no te podrás liar con ninguna chica que no sea Granger, o al menos no hasta que no te líes con ella.

- Estas bromeando, ¿no?

- Draco, ya sabes que yo nunca bromeo sobre el sexo.

- ¿Y cómo sabrás que me he liado con ella? Puedo mentirte al respecto, o puedo convencer a alguien para que te mienta al respecto.

- Digamos que… Te estaré observando, además de que me fío de tu palabra y hazme caso, no podrás mentirme, yo me entero de todo.- Draco le miró extrañado.- ¿Sigues con curiosidad por saber con quién paso la noche Granger?

- ¿Por qué me iba a interesar a mí eso?

- No se… Se te veía tan acaramelado en el árbol que parecía que estuvieses celoso…- Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.- ¿Entonces qué, aceptas o te rajas tan rápido?

- Si gano, que ten claro que ganaré, me dedicaré a hacer tu vida imposible.

- Señor Malfoy, puede hacer ya el conjuro, pero antes explíquelo un poco.

- Por supuesto profesor.- Miró a Blaise una última vez antes de ponerse en pie, y luego miró a Granger, lo que hizo que ella se encogiera en su sitio ante la mirada taladrante del chico.- El Illusionarim, como su nombre lo indica, crea la ilusión de estar en tinieblas, la persona se desorienta al no saber dónde está, el oponente no puede ver la realidad. Si me permite profesor.- Draco tomó su varita y con un leve movimiento consiguió que la sala tuviese más claridad que anteriormente.- Como bien dije antes, se necesita una cantidad considerable de luz para poder ser apreciado. Cuando se realiza el hechizo primero se siente una ligera sensación de aturdimiento y desorientación, pero es más leve que si estuviese dirigido a uno mismo.- El ojigris, con la varita en la mano izquierda, la blandió dos veces de derecha a izquierda con extrema suavidad mientras murmuraba:- Illusionarim.- Una intensa niebla cubrió rápidamente el lugar, opacando la luz de las ventanas y consiguiendo que diese la sensación de que la habitación girase ligeramente. Muchos alumnos exclamaron admirados por el hechizo, pero Draco solo alcanzaba a mirar hacia Hermione, o al menos hacia su silueta, pensando en lo que debía de hacer para ganar la apuesta.

- Muy bien Malfoy, ahora detén el hechizo.- Draco bajo la varita y de nuevo volvió a hacer que saltasen ligeras chispas que hicieron que regresara la claridad a la habitación.- Excelente, 30 puntos para Slytherin por tal muestra de conocimientos. Bueno alumnos, la clase ha acabado por hoy, para el próximo día quiero que investiguen como se realiza el Malus Vision.- Los alumnos recogieron con rapidez mientras que el profesor salía, antes que ninguno, del aula.

- Perfecta demostración señor Malfoy.- Draco rió ante la imitación de Snape por parte de su amigo.

- Cállate Zabini…

- No hemos hablado aún del tiempo, querido drakito.

- Cada vez que me llamas así se me ponen los pelos de punta… Como que tiempo, encima de que me privas del sexo, ¿me vas a poner plazo?

- Claro que sí. ¡Ya tengo pensada la tortura!- Draco sintió un como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.- Tienes una semana, ni más ni menos.

- Venga ya tío, no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, sino que se trata de Granger…- Los dos chicos la miraron salir del aula con sus amigos.- Y encima tengo que quitarme de en medio a esos gorilas…

- Bueno Draco, puedes usar poción multijugos, a mí me sobró un poquito…

- Sinceramente Blaise, me extraña que Granger sea lesbiana…

Con esto los dos chicos salieron hacia los jardines, donde se encontraron con Daphne Greengrass que recriminó a su amigo el haberla dejado plantada la pasado noche. El moreno miró a Draco, le sonrió y le susurro sin que le oyese Daphne: - Las mujeres ante todo.- Luego la cogió de los hombros y ambos se perdieron dirección a las mazmorras.

Draco pensó en dirigirse a la biblioteca, seguro de que allí encontraría a Granger, y acabar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

- Draco, amor…- El aludido notó como una mano empezaba a recorrer su espalda.

- Hoy no Astoria.

- Venga, ya vi que por culpa de mi hermana te dejaron solito…- La muchacha paso sus manos de la espalda hasta el pecho del chico, levantando con ello parte de su camisa, que ahora salía de sus pantalones. Draco maldijo internamente a Blaise.

- No… Simplemente en otro momento. ¿Vale?

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco?

- Nada, déjame en paz.

- Venga…- Draco notó como los últimos botones de su camisa eran desabrochados por las ágiles manos de Astoria.- Sé que lo deseas…- De nuevo las manos se movieron y esta vez pasaron a jugar con la cremallera de sus pantalones… Un único pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Draco: "Puto Zabini"

-Verás… Es que me duele la cabeza.- En los ojos de Astoria se pudo ver como la confusión se apoderaba de su mente.

- ¿A caso ya no te gusto?- "Mierda, eso es una pregunta trampa…"

- No… Quiero decir ¡SI! Pero… Estoy cansado…- Una risa retumbó por el pasillo provocando un escalofrío a Draco, que la reconoció de inmediato. Miró a Astoria por primera vez a los ojos.

- Vete.

- Solo si tú te vienes conmigo…-El chico se encogió de hombros "Tú lo has querido".

- ¿Espiando conversaciones ajenas?

- No te creas, sólo me divertía a tu costa…

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? No ves que sobras, Granger.

- Sólo quería corroborar que Malfoy ya te había informado de la gran nueva…

- ¿Informarme de que Draquito?

- ¡Oh, pero que descuido!- La castaña fingió profunda sorpresa.- ¿No te ha comentado aún que a partir de hoy deberías de llamarle hermanastro?- Astoria abrió los ojos profundamente e instantes después salió corriendo por el pasillo murmurando cosas intangibles.

- Mal… Muy mal Granger…- El rubio, lejos de estar aterrado por la reciente noticia, parecía divertido con la situación. Lentamente se iba acercando a Hermione mientras que iba con la cabeza agachada y haciendo gestos de negación.- Conseguiste ahuyentar a mi cita… Ahora tendrás que pagarme.

- ¿Por hacerte un favor? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que realmente no querías acostarte con ella.- Draco frunció en entrecejo y Hermione rió en el acto.- Debes de estar muy "cansado", asique te dejo con tu "dolor de cabeza"… Por dios, ¡parece que te vino la regla Draquito!- La castaña rio y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba el rubio.

- Ey, Granger, un segundo…- Sin esperar respuesta alguna el muchacho continuó hablando.- Creo que al menos me merezco una explicación sobre lo que te inventaste.

- ¿Quién dijo que me lo inventase?- Una leve y fugaz idea paso por la mente de Draco.

- ¿Quién te lo contó?

- Un pajarito…- Hermione giró sobre sus talones, esperando encontrar al rubio estupefacto, pero solo encontró el pasillo vacío. Continuo caminando, y al cabo de un minuto escucho entre las sombras.

- Sigo esperando una respuesta.

- Quien espera desespera Malfoy.- Segura de haber ganado aquella batalla, continúo caminando sin voltearse ni detenerse un segundo, al menos no hasta que notó como unas cuerdas aprisionaban sus tobillos y muñecas. Asustada intentó gritar, pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido.

- Una vez escuche que los ratones temen a las serpientes…- La silueta del rubio emergió de las sombras y mientras que se cargaba al hombro el cuerpo de la chica prosiguió diciendo:- Me gustaría comprobar si es cierto.

Draco recapacitó sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y se dio cuenta de que el farol que se había marcado le serviría para algo si lo llevaba a cabo. Podría llegar a su sala, conseguir que Blaise los viera y hacerle creer que se iba a su cuarto para tirarse a Granger... El muchacho se felicitó a si mismo por tal muestra de inteligencia.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de la sala, Draco decidió que era el momento de bajar a Hermione de sus hombros.

- Cuando entres quiero que te dirijas a mi habitación sin tardanza.- Por tercera vez en aquel día, el muchacho revisó de arriba a abajo a Hermione y chasqueó un par de veces la lengua.- Te veías mejor esta mañana…-Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando notó que las agiles manos del rubio comenzaban a acortar su falda haciendo dobleces, que luego escondió debajo de la camisa. Segundos después maldijo al mismísimo Merlín al notar como Draco le robaba la varita y se la escondía en la capa. Draco continuaba con su faena (que en ese instante consistía en crear un escote innecesario en la camisa de Hermione) ante la mirada atónita de la ella, que deseaba aniquilarle con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Ya está! Tuve suerte de que no llevases capa.- Al segundo el muchacho pronunció la contraseña de su casa, soltó a Hermione de sus ataduras y la obligo a entrar delante suyo.

Hermione observaba todo de manera curiosa, obligándose a recordar todo lo que veía.

- Mi habitación es la segunda por el pasillo izquierdo, ve a ella.- Hermione, poco dispuesta a hacerle caso, dejo de observar el lugar y se puso a mirar a la gente. La mayoría de las personas o se estaban liando o estaban a punto.

- Miren todos, si es la sangre sucia…- Se oyó un cuchicheo general por toda la sala, y todos los presentes que no estaban liándose con alguien la miraron como si de una atracción de feria se tratase. Sintió como Draco le decía que se fuese, pero si esperaba que le hiciese caso, iba listo.

- Miren todos, si es… Eres una basura tan grande que ni siquiera sé quién narices eres.- Los espectadores rieron.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Slytherin es sólo para sangres puras.

- Uhm… Creo que eso se lo deberían haber comunicado a Tom Riddle…- Todas aquellas personas que no les estaban prestando atención lo hicieron al instante.- A demás, a mí me agrada tan poco como a ti el estar aquí. Pero ¿cómo negarse ante las insistencias de mi cielito?- Las chicas empezaron a susurrar y cotillear entre ellas, intentando adivinar el posible nombre de su "cielito". El aludido solo esperaba que Blaise estuviese escuchando, ya que se suponía lo que ocurriría a continuación. Ruego que fue oído.

- Guau Granger… Se te ve estupenda.

- Lo se Zabini, tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

- Gracias querida, si te apetece subimos a mi cuarto, no creo que a tu cielito le importe que rapte un rato.- Los chicos exclamaron y felicitaron a Blaise mientras se situaban a su lado y le daban palmadas y puñetazos en el hombro.

- Que estés bueno no quiere decir que seas mejor partido que Draco.- de nuevo murmullos de asombro llenaron la sala. Zabini miraba expectante al aludido, que le devolvía la mirada sonriendo ampliamente.

- Buena actuación Granger, pero no me lo trago.- Pansy se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y se situó al lado de Blaise.- Si quieres que alguien te crea, deberías de demostrarlo.

- Que tu vida sea puro teatro no significa que lo tenga que ser la mía, pero como comprendo que no me creas…- la castaña se giró y se acercó a Draco, el cual la sonreía de manera socarrona.- Espero que esto te sirva como prueba Parkinson.- Hermione se puso de puntillas y agarró la corbata del Sly, obligándole a agachar un poco su cabeza y acto seguido sello los labios del chico con los suyos. El silencio reinó en la sala y todos los presentes miraban atónitos a la pareja, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Pansy rogaba que aquel suplició acabara pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al comprobar que aún le dolía ver a su primer amor con otra. Blaise, por su parte, miraba asombrado la escena, felicitando internamente a su amigo.

Hermione pensó que era el momento de cortar el beso cuando notó como su cintura era aprisionada por uno de los brazos de Malfoy, mientras que la mano del libre recorría libremente su muslo, levantando, de manera escandalosa, su falda. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

* * *

><p>N.A: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ante todo agradecerles el tiempo que han pasado leyendo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y lo más importante, ¡que no les haya parecido una perdida de tiempo! Aunque la historia va dedicada a todo el que la lea, me gustaría hacer un pequeño gran guiño a mi hermana mayor, ya que desde un principio pensé en ella y muchas de las cosas escritas nunca se me habrían ocurrido de no ser por ella. Me gustaría aclarar que no he dejado de escribir Secuestrada por tres inútiles, iré subiendo los capítulos tan rápido como los tenga ( no me odien por hacerles esperar). Y con esto les dejo, espero que hayan disfrutado con la lectura y lo típico, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta sobre el capítulo, no duden en hacermelo saber. ¡Muchos besitos Dramionerasos! Cuídense mucho.


End file.
